A key component of a computer system is a device, (such as a data storage device DSD) to store data. The most basic parts of a DSD includes an information storage disc (disc) that is rotated, an actuator that moves a read/write head (head) to various locations over data tracks of the disc, and electrical circuitry used for encoding data so that the data can be successfully retrieved and written to the disc surface. Servo tracks are provided on the disc surface to foster positional control of the head relative to the disc surface during data exchange operations. A microprocessor controls most of the operations of the DSD including exchanging data between the computer system and the DSD.
Among the challenges associated with data storage device assembly processes are; cost effective techniques for attaining a substantial coexistence between an axis of rotation of a motor hub rotating the disc, assuring a center of rotation for the servo tracks, and minimizing imbalanced rotation of the disc. Improved control over imbalanced rotation of the disc and substantial attainment of the coexistence between the rotational center of the servo tracks and the axis of rotation of a motor hub enhances attainment of increased storage capacity of the DSD.
As such, challenges remain and a need persists for cost effective techniques for rotational balance control and substantial coexistence between an axis of rotation of a motor hub and a center of rotation for the servo tracks of a DSD.